Uma Tentativa
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: Para Leon, aquele café logo cedo seria a maior prova de que ele estava tentando mudar...


Olá pessoas! Esta é a minha primeira fic de Resident Evil. Espero que gostem... me inspirei muito no jogo recente (RE 2 Remake), uma vez que me vi realmente animada a escrever algo que seria divertido. E realmente me diverti. Só uma one-shot pequena pra poder dar um gostinho rsrs. O modo de minha narrativa foi ligeiramente inspirado nos jogos de RE de campanha, onde você pode escolher com quais personagens quer jogar. A ideia de narrar o ponto de vista do Leon me inspirou agora a fazer o mesmo pelo ponto de vista da outra personagem desta fic.

Lembrando que os personagens de Resident Evil não me pertencem, e que devo agradecer imensamente à Capcom por criar personagens tão legais e uma franquia que me trouxe muita alegria desde que me conheço por gente! =)

Bom, chega de enrolação... boa leitura à todos! Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu, quando escrevi esta história.

Só pra constar: _"Isso é pensamento..." _... **" - Já isso, é fala..."**

_**Uma Tentativa**_

Quando se pensa sobre assuntos considerados profundos na nossa vida, com certeza perde-se um bom tempo em devaneios muitas das vezes sem propósitos. Para Leon Scott Kennedy, que estava neste exato momento sentado em uma mesa num pub no centro da cidade de Washington, esse era um desses momentos.

O local era simpático, com diversas mesas espalhadas pelo salão de porte médio. Não era um estabelecimento muito cheio no presente momento, o que demonstrava uma certa tranquilidade naquela manhã.

Um único fator passava pela sua cabeça naquela manhã fria de novembro. Checou o celular novamente, como já o fazia nos últimos 20 minutos, desde o momento que sentou àquela mesa para se servir do seu café. As datas e horários estavam corretamente alinhadas ao dia atual, ele não havia se enganado.

"_Nem 5 minutos depois que acordei no dia de hoje e já não consigo parar de checar as mensagens..."__**.**_ – pensou consigo mesmo, lançando um sorriso sarcástico para si mesmo, dando um gole no café quente que estava à sua frente.

Poderia se dizer que a vida é algo subjetivo, um sopro de oportunidade que muitas pessoas têm mas boa parte não sabe como usar. Para Leon, a conclusão de que pensar na vida às vezes poderia te enlouquecer era verídica. Não por sua vivência, como um policial em começo de carreira no ano de 1998, o que o levou ao incidente que lhe deu uma das maiores experiências de sua vida. E sim, em tudo o que veio se acumulando desde então.

Escapar de Raccoon City não foi fácil, e lidar com tudo o que aconteceu em seguida foi tão difícil quanto. O ex-policial aprendeu a se virar. Era um pesadelo interminável, sempre uma investigação, sempre uma suspeita, sempre um envolvimento de algum milionário no mercado negro e, bam, um novo vírus eclodia no mundo como um tiro certeiro, trazendo briga por poder, controle e infelizmente, ocasionando muitas mortes. Era um jogo perigoso, e assim como alguns velhos colegas, ele já estava jogando à algum tempo.

O ruim de tudo isso sempre foi a falta de tempo. E essa falta de tempo incluía não apenas a questão de que ele não poderia nunca mais ter uma vida normal. De fato, ter uma vida normal era algo longe da sua realidade no momento. O problema se tratava da vida amorosa.

Novamente ele engoliu um pouco mais do líquido escuro e amargo, que ele tinha que concordar que o ajudava bastante a se sentir desperto. Nada como uma xícara de café preto pela manhã.

Os olhos azuis agora estavam distraídos, observando o movimento das ruas através da vidraça do estabelecimento, onde por sinal sua mesa permanecia bem próxima. A visão era realmente privilegiada da calçada, onde ele podia observar uma senhora passeando lentamente com seu cão, um ciclista que olhava o movimento da rua para atravessar com sua bicicleta pela faixa de pedestres e o semáforo vermelho, que impedia apenas alguns veículos de avançarem.

Tudo na maior calma. Nem parecia uma das ruas do centro de Washington. No relógio já era quase 6 da manhã naquele domingo. Sim, era domingo. Uma manhã fria. Era novembro. O café pelo menos ainda estava quente.

Estava escuro, pois o inverno estava chegando e a luz do sol ainda não havia nascido. Podia-se ver algumas luzes que já haviam sido colocadas em algumas árvores da rua, para celebrar a festa cristã que estava por vir.

Novamente ele checou o celular, arrastando o dedo pelo touchscreen do aparelho e observando seu aplicativo de mensagens. Ele havia tomado uma decisão no dia anterior. Voltando a seu problema de vida amorosa... ah sim, a vida amorosa. Toda vez que via a foto dela no maldito perfil do celular era como se lembrasse de tudo o que teve que passar, desde o começo de sua carreira.

Por que ele se sentiu tão atraído por ela?

Repassou as mensagens que escreveu na noite anterior, quando estava absorto em vários outros pensamentos e decidiu que tomaria uma decisão em sua vida, fosse amorosa ou não, mas que seria decidido. Ele não poderia mais se privar de diversas experiências que poderia viver enquanto pensasse em possibilidades que estavam fora de seu alcance.

Se ele deveria fazer investimentos, assim como tudo na vida, ele deveria fazer escolhas. Quando essa realidade bateu em sua cabeça, ele não pode esconder um sentimento de culpa dentro de si mesmo. Depois de uma semana tentando evitar o assunto ele percebeu que estava tentando enganar à si mesmo. Mais uma semana depois e, ainda não queria admitir.

Foi quando percebeu que deveria tomar uma atitude.

" – **Duas semanas..."** – ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

Sim, duas semanas mentindo para si mesmo era o mesmo que uma criança fazer birra por um brinquedo. Uma birra que duraria duas semanas. Ele não estava sendo sincero consigo.

Após admitir seu medo de dar um primeiro passo tudo ficou mais fácil. Não que tratar de algo na própria vida fosse fácil, não era isso. Mas simplesmente, porque para Leon, a sensação era de que ele precisava enfrentar um desafio. E desafios ultimamente poderiam ser considerados o seu sobrenome. E claro, não que ele se orgulhasse disso.

" – **Por favor, pode me trazer mais um café?"** – ele disse, sorridente para a jovem que o servia no estabelecimento.

Não demorou para que outra xícara cheia estivesse a se esfumaçar à sua frente, preenchendo o ar com o delicioso aroma. Ele gostava desse cheiro. Adoçou à seu gosto, por vezes observando a vidraça e retornando a atenção à xícara quente.

Os olhos pousaram novamente no aparelho eletrônico, que deixou posicionado ao lado da xícara de café. Nenhuma mensagem nova. Não pôde evitar ler novamente as mensagens que enviou à ela na noite passada. Ela estava em Washington, a cidade onde ele morava e trabalhava. Ela havia chegado à cidade na noite passada.

Era o primeiro passo. Por que não? Tudo o que precisava era conversar com ela, como bons amigos fariam. Ela era sua amiga, certo? Já haviam passado por poucas e boas, e já haviam se ajudado por diversas vezes...

"_Não tem volta Leon..."_ – ele pensava consigo mesmo, ainda lendo as mensagens.

Sinceramente, havia dúvida se ela receberia suas mensagens. Afinal, ela trocava de número com frequência. Como dizem, ossos do ofício. Ele ficou realmente surpreso quando ela respondeu.

Era apenas um convite para um café, bem cedo, em um pub conhecido no centro de Washington. Nada de mais.

Ao imaginar como seria a conversa, ele não pôde evitar pensar em uma grande rejeição, ou simplesmente, uma grande indiferença... sabe, daquelas que se imagina nas idealizações, quando você acha que tudo o que planejou vai dar errado e muito errado.

Sim, ele estava começando a se sentir ansioso. Afinal, fazia um certo tempo que não a via. Ela simplesmente havia sumido do mapa, sem lhe dar nenhuma explicação. Não que ela precisasse fazer isso, mas era apenas que ele acreditava que existia um vínculo de amizade, daqueles que se compartilha algum segredo. Algo especial, difícil de explicar...

Exatamente por isso que ele decidiu, após tanto tempo pensando, e duas semanas negando e enganando a si mesmo, que retomaria o contato e se aproximaria. Se esse vínculo especial existiu, por que não tentar?

Sorveu um pouco mais do líquido ao observar as notícias pelo celular. Frio, trânsito, festividades de fim de ano, mais notícias do tempo... nada particularmente alarmante.

Uma silhueta esguia passou andando pela calçada, deslizando pela vidraça. Era uma moça com traços orientais, cabelos curtos, vestindo um sobretudo bege. Leon teve sua atenção roubada do aparelho que segurava em mãos e esperou para ver se ouvia o barulho da porta do estabelecimento abrir.

Nada. Nenhum som.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o celular. Novamente sua atenção foi interrompida ao ouvir o barulho de sino tocar, junto à porta de entrada do estabelecimento. Onde estava sentado não conseguia observar diretamente a porta de entrada, mas pôde notar uma figura feminina se ajeitando e se aproximando do balcão principal, olhando à volta como se procurasse por alguém.

Assim que a viu, sentiu seu coração lhe falhar uma batida. Era ela.

Era agora, seu primeiro passo.

Há cinco minutos atrás sentira uma amargura lhe surgir de desgosto na boca, mas não, não se tratava do café que estava a degustar, e sim da experiência que vivera e que não notara que estava falhando consigo mesmo em alguns aspectos da própria vida.

Ele havia decidido mudar. Essa era a primeira mudança.

Ela percebeu onde ele estava sentado, e discretamente abriu um lindo sorriso. Mesmo ainda um pouco distante, ele pôde distinguir a beleza que há muito tempo não notara. E percebeu que ela estava se aproximando.

Seja o que for que a vida estivesse preparando para Leon Scott Kennedy, ele iria encarar como o desafio que aprendera a viver. Mas dessa vez, não deixaria passar... como das outras vezes. Ela já havia desaparecido de seu caminho por diversas vezes, ele não permitiria mais que isso ocorresse. Pelo menos, não sem tentar.

Demorou para que ele pudesse entender que seus sentimentos estavam realmente confusos. Como ele mesmo já admitira... duas semanas mentindo para si mesmo.

" – **Sinceramente, achei que você perderia a hora..."** – ele tentou dizer da forma mais natural que conseguiu.

" – **Você me conhece... sabe que gosto de grandes entradas..."** – ela respondeu com um jeito gracioso.

Ela retirou o casaco assim que o alcançou e se sentou junto dele à mesa.

" – **Você acorda cedo assim todo dia?"**

" – **Tive um trabalho especial essa madrugada e acabei emendando a noite."** – ele respondeu. – **"Quer um café?"**

" – **Aceito um cappuccino. Já que me fez acordar cedo vou abusar da hospitalidade."** – ela brincou.

Ele riu, fazendo o pedido à atendente que lhe servira o café mais cedo.

" – **Fez uma boa viagem? Onde está hospedada?"** – ele perguntou curioso.

" – **Digamos que estou acostumada à fazer esse tipo de viagem. Sabe que trabalho muito viajando." **– ela esperou a moça lhe servir a bebida. – **"O hotel é bem interessante, bem localizado."**

Ele apenas se chutou mentalmente. Que tipo de pergunta era essa? Parecia um adolescente idiota. Ele sabia que ela trabalhava muito, principalmente viajando, e também sabia que ela se hospedaria em um hotel bem localizado. Praticamente todos os hotéis considerados interessantes em Washington eram bem localizados.

" – **Mas me diga, como está você? Já faz um tempo que a gente não se vê. Fiquei muito surpresa quando me enviou as mensagens ontem."** – ela posicionou a xícara na mesa, dizendo pausadamente, como se estendesse o assunto apenas para observar as reações do loiro.

Ela estava o analisando. Ele podia dizer. Ela realmente estava linda, fazia muito tempo que ele não a via, mas ela permanecia com os traços bonitos e joviais que ele apreciava, embora ambos já tenham ficado alguns anos mais velhos desde que se conheceram. Naquela noite de Raccoon City... em 1998.

" – **Como soube que eu estaria em Washington ontem à noite?"** – ela perguntou de forma um pouco mais direta, embora ainda utilizasse um tom suave na voz.

" – **Você não é a única que têm os seus contatos, sabia?"** – ele sorriu sedutor, respondendo no mesmo tom.

" – **Então quer dizer que você está olhando os meus passos? Devo me preocupar com isso?"** – ela disse em um tom de brincadeira.

" – **Apenas..."** – ele dá uma respirada funda, com uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando no que exatamente dizer sem soar de forma errada. – **"... eu estava com saudades. Faz realmente muito tempo que não a vejo. Quando soube que viria pra cá, achei que seria uma boa hora pra te chamar pra conversar."**

Ela não escondeu o sorriso. Ele estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que ela o conheceu. Um lindo rapaz, bonito, charmoso, de bom coração. Mais maduro talvez, mas com certeza, com a mesma essência.

" – **Um bom café é muito bom... afinal, amigos são pra isso, não?"** – ela completou, se servindo um pouco mais de seu cappuccino.

Amigos. Ele percebeu a menção da palavra dos seus pesadelos dos últimos dias. Não pode disfarçar um pequeno incômodo que lhe bateu ao ouvir o som dessa palavra.

" – **Amigos são pra isso."** – ele concordou, direcionando seus olhos diretamente nos dela.

Como se ela conseguisse ler os pensamentos dele, ela sentiu a solidão que se encontrava no loiro. Sempre tão confiante, tão disposto, tão prestativo para todos... exceto para ele mesmo. Ela conseguia enxergar isso. O vínculo que haviam criado, tendo seu início em Raccoon City ainda perdurava, pois ela conseguia lê-lo como a um livro aberto.

" – **Amigos são especiais."** – ela respondeu de forma doce, passando levemente a língua pelos lábios rosados após provar o doce da bebida que ingerira. Este ato não passou despercebido por ele. – **"Fico feliz que tenha me convidado. Você é especial pra mim."**

E lá estava ele estático com as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Talvez ela estivesse apenas brincando com seus sentimentos. Mulheres fazem esse tipo de coisa, ele bem sabe. Ou não, talvez dessa vez seja verdade...

Conforme ele não conseguia se expressar pela surpresa, e seu semblante denunciava tamanha confusão estampada em seu rosto, a moça não pôde evitar rir, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa.

" – **Leon Scott Kennedy, sem palavras... esse foi meu recorde. Acho que posso adicionar mais este feito ao meu currículo." **– ela não pôde evitar em rir, quebrando totalmente a tensão que havia e dissipando qualquer barreira que pudesse se erguer naquela conversa.

" – **Você ainda tem o mesmo senso de humor, pelo que vejo... Claire Redfield!"** – ele respondeu, se recompondo e tomando mais de seu café. – **"Fico feliz que esteja de bom humor. Como lhe enviei nas mensagens, o dia começou cedo hoje. Espero que esteja preparada para dar uma volta demorada pela cidade de Washington."**

Sorridente, a garota apenas concordou animada.

" – **Se eu não estivesse, não teria vindo. De certa forma, esse é meu primeiro encontro oficial com você." **

Encontro. Ele nem havia mencionado tal palavra nas mensagens da noite anterior. Realmente, a ruiva sabia como facilitar uma conversa pra ele. Seria isso o que chamavam de vibrar as mesmas energias?

" – **Um encontro então..."** – ele completou, retornando o sorriso.

E aos poucos a ansiedade se dissipava da mente do agente. O sol ainda não havia nascido, mas naquele domingo, mesmo sob o frio, ambos desfrutavam de suas bebidas, conversando como nos velhos tempos. Reativando o vínculo especial que tiveram naquela noite anos atrás, que mudou a vida de ambos. Mas para Leon e Claire, aos poucos, lidar com as incertezas e as surpresas que o destino havia reservado para ambos, se tornava um pouco mais fácil.

Para Leon, desta vez, ele acreditava que havia tomado a decisão certa.

FIM.


End file.
